The Perfect Valentines Gift
by lovesbones
Summary: Brennan recieves the perfect valentines gift, from the perfect person. quick fic as to what i think this would be. again, i suck at these, i hope to get better! femslash warning. nothing too bad yet, but it might be carried on!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I wrote this one on valentines, just a quick ****diddy**** to keep myself entertained! Hope you like. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these ****caharacters****, they belong to Hart Hanson, Fox etc. please don't sue – I am only borrowing them for a bit!**

She entered her office briskly, once again the only one around. She was early, even for her, as the clock on the wall above her head slowly ticked, showing 5.40am. She placed her briefcase on her desk, booting up her computer and settling down to a few hours of uninterrupted work.

A few hours later the lab began to fill with the rest of her team, with several people popping their heads round her office door to say good morning, including her best friend Angela Montenegro. The resident forensic artist had been Brennan's best friend since she had taken the post at the Jeffersonian, pulling the anthropologist gently out of her self induced isolation, and had slowly but surely won her heart. The raven haired woman breezed into her office just after 8am, a smile on her face and a skip in her walk. "Morning Sweetie," she called "and happy Valentines Day!"

Brennan glanced up from her computer screen, pulling a face at her friend. "I don't see the point of celebrating Valentines Day Ange, it's just a hallmark holiday that makes people feel they can present gifts to loved ones at one time in the year, so they don't feel guilty about neglecting them for the rest of the year. In fact Saint Valentine…"

"Yeah, yeah sweetie, blah blah the scientific meaning behind the holiday. But that's the point. It's a holiday! A day to celebrate with loved ones, and show how much you care." She flopped onto the couch across from her friend, carefully eyeing her reaction, waiting to see if she had won or if she would have to convince the anthropologist of the true meaning of the day. It wasn't about cheesy cards and chocolate…though she had to admit she liked that side, but it was about the feelings behind them, and it gave people a reason to show feelings they might not otherwise show. Angela crossed her legs in front of her and stared at Brennan, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, waiting for her friends' response.

Brennan sighed. She never used to agree with what Angela was saying, she didn't believe in love and expressing affection. But now, since the other woman had come into her life, she could appreciate taking a day to show how much someone meant to you. Too show them that you are a better person because of them and their influence. She frowned slightly, but nodded, silently agreeing with Angela. She watched as a slow smile spread across the artists lips, curving them upwards and making her face shine with happiness. "Good, now we have that sorted, happy Valentines Day Bren." The younger woman stood and Brennan watched as she left the office, leaving a faint trace of flowers and paint behind her. She shifted in her chair, trying once more to concentrate on her work, but instead thoughts of the artist invaded her thoughts. She frowned and stood, shaking her head. She couldn't understand it, she could always turn her mind back to the work at hand, but more and more these days her thoughts drifted to the raven haired beauty that she worked with. Brennan pulled on her deep blue lab coat and sighed once more, she didn't quite understand these feelings, so she pushed them down deep and went to find Zach so they could get started on the French Revolution skeleton that had arrived the day before.

Angela watched the forensic anthropologist stride across the lab, looking for her assistant. A smile graced her lips. She didn't know when she had fallen in love with her best friend, but she had. One day she had woken up and the beautiful, socially inept woman had occupied the greater part of her heart. Today, she decided. Today she would see of Tempe was receptive to her advances; it was Valentines Day, the perfect day; especially now she had gotten her to see the day from her own point of view.

Brennan practically ran to her office to grab the lunch she had packed that morning. At 6.45pm she was starved, and had been rushed off her feet all day. The French skeleton was relatively simple, but as they were finishing up with him a new one had arrived, curtsey of Booth, that was a lot harder to identify. She sank into the sofa, revelling in the softness of the leather against her aching muscles. It took her a few minutes to sense something was different about her office. She kept it so impeccable that she normally knew instantly if anything was out of place. She glanced around, looking for the anomaly. There. She spotted it on the edge of her desk, close to her keyboard. A small pink box, about the size of her clenched fist. She frowned, someone must have dropped it off whilst she was working on the remains in the 'light room' as she hadn't seen anyone go near her office when she was on the platform. She stood, moving towards the item, her curiosity peaked. As she got closer, she could see the box was covered in lighter pink hearts, hand drawn, simple yet elegant. It was a gift, from an admirer on Valentines Day. She sighed; she thought she had told security that she didn't want any of the fan mail from her books today. She moved to pick up the box, noting the absence of a card. It was light in the palm of her hand, and she couldn't fathom what was in it. Carefully she removed the hand made wrapping paper, revealing a plain cardboard box, which gave no clue as to what lay inside.

Angela, knowing everyone else had gone home, and that Brennan would still be working, had crept into her friends' office, placing the small box on the desk where the scientist couldn't miss it. Now she stood, quietly watching as Brennan slowly unwrapped her gift. Her face was etched with worry; she hoped she hadn't read the signals wrong, and that Brennan wouldn't be offended by her gift. But, she rationalised, smiling at the thought of her rational side coming through thanks to Tempe, she had wanted the other woman to have this, and to know her true feelings. Over the past few months she had felt a change in their friendship. The touches came more frequently, the looks lingered. She withdrew from her musings, and concentrated on the expression on the other woman's face, waiting for her reaction.

The last of the paper fell away and she slowly turned the box in her hands. She had no clue what was inside it or who it was from. She wondered briefly if it was from Booth, but he was in New Orleans on a case. Her mind quickly disregarded both Zach and Hodgins, this wasn't their style. That left Angela, Cam, the numerous technicians and other staff of the Jeffersonian or someone else entirely. Her heart flipped slightly at the thought it might be from Angela, although she knew it was impossible for her heart to move like that inside her body. But she had already come in to see Brennan that morning, so it couldn't be her. Her eyebrows creased slightly in concentration. Cam didn't like her much, so it wasn't her, and the other staff hardly spoke to her as she had a tendency to be caught up in her work. That left someone she didn't know. Pleased with her methods of deduction she allowed herself to open the box. Her breath caught in her throat, nestled in pale pink tissue paper was a beautiful silver necklace on a black leather thong. The intricacy of the piece took her breath away. It wasn't like anything she had seen before, delicate swirls of metal meshed together to form a tribal-like heart, formed of bands of the silver. It was stunning. She fell in love with it instantly, wondering who on earth would get her something so perfect.

Angela watched the expression on Brennan's face go to curiosity to wonderment. Her whole face had lit up when the necklace had been revealed to her. Angela couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across her own face. She had liked the gift, which was something. Her heart fluttered as she watched Brennan trace the trails of metal that formed the heart. She had designed it herself, knowing that her best friend liked tribal based art, and had called an old art college friend who dealt in metal work to make it. It had turned out perfectly, just like the woman she had given it to. The artist took a deep breath and stepped into the office, walking towards the woman she loved.

Brennan was roused from her thoughts by the sound of someone coming up behind her. She half turned, unable to tear her gaze away from the necklace in her hands. Out the corner of her eye she recognised the person coming towards her, and let her posture relax. "Want me to help you put that on sweetie?" came softly from behind her. Brennan froze, how had Angela known what was in the box in her hands. Surely she could only know if it was her who had sent it. She gazed again at the necklace, beginning to recognise the piece of art in front of her as one of her best friend's pieces; she had seen so much of the other woman's work and knew her style that she mentally kicked herself for not recognising it sooner. She felt the slightly shorter woman move up behind her, moving to sweep her hair off her neck. Brennan shivered at the touch.

Angela watched the shiver run down her friends back as she gently swept soft auburn locks off the pale skin in front of her. Her breath caressed her friends skin, shallow almost gasps of air as she waited for Brennan to pull away. She didn't, so she slowly reached round the lean woman and picked the necklace out of the box. Angela tied the thong in a knot and let her fingers rest against the nape of Brennan's neck, feeling the heat beneath them. She sighed softly and turned the woman in front of her so they were face to face. The heart rested in the hollow of the scientist's neck, suiting her perfectly. Angela licked her lips, lifting her gaze from the silver to Brennan's face. Cobalt blue eyes met her own, showing confusion and weariness. She moved her hand up to trace the necklace "It suits you" she breathed, watching as Brennan's eyes widened at the touch, and something flashed through them, too quickly for Angela to identify. Taking the fact Brennan hadn't moved as a good sign, she moved her hand further, tracing the strong jaw line, laying her hand against Brennan's soft pale cheek. "Happy Valentines Day."

She couldn't believe what was happening. The woman who had been invading her thoughts for the past few months returned her feelings. She had bought, no made, her a beautiful necklace and was now standing in front of her, caressing her cheek. For once, Brennan was speechless. She gazed into honey brown eyes and saw the love expressed there, unhidden and all for her. She wanted to run, was this too fast? As she watched the loved was replaced by fear, rejection. All at once Tempe didn't want to run, she wanted to bring the love back into those beautiful eyes, and she leant towards the artist, bringing her own hands up to Angela's face, before closing the final distance and touching their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, with a promise of so much more behind it. When they parted Tempe opened her eyes, seeing the love once more in those eyes. "Happy Valentines Day Ange."

**The End.****For now.**** I was thinking of carrying it on (I have already started to carry it on) let me know if you would be interested in the rest. Hope you liked, reviews would be wicked x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update been a rush with dissertation stuff, and have been in hospital. Glad people wanted more though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am only borrowing these characters.**

Angela gazed into deep blue eyes and was amazed by the openness she saw there. Tempe had let down all her walls in that one kiss, that one action that had allowed the women to reveal their true feelings towards each other. She sighed and leaned in brushing her lips once more against her friends, revelling in the softness of the contact. She parted her lips slightly, deepening the kiss slightly. She felt Brennan move against her, bringing their bodies closer together, so Angela could feel the heat radiating off the anthropologist. She held back a moan as she felt the wetness of Brennan's tongue slide across her bottom lip, requesting access, which she was only to happy to finally grant.

Tempe deepened the kiss, the passion mounting within her. Their tongues slide across each other, battling for dominance in the hot cave of the artist's mouth. She had never been so turned on from a simple kiss. She moved her hands down to slim shoulders, rubbing small circles as she broke away, gasping for breath. Brennan rested her forehead against her friends, noting how Angela's breathing was as erratic as hers. "You made it for me?" she questioned, bringing a hand down to fondle the art that adorned her neck. She watched as Angela nodded, moving her arms down to circle Tempe's waist, something she found she quite liked. Normally Brennan wasn't a fan of contact, but she enjoyed the feel of Angela's arms around her.

They stood like that for a while, each savouring the nearness of the other, until Brennan reluctantly pulled away. Angela frowned, worried that she had over thought the situation. The worry was quickly replaced by a sense of calm and happiness as the anthropologist spoke "I think dinner is a custom on Valentines Day. Am I right?" off Angela's nod she continued "In that case I would like to invite you to dinner." The artist offered a shy smile and nodded gently, "I would love to have dinner with you Tempe." Brennan leaned forward and placed a quick kiss upon Angela's lip, flashed a devious smiled and almost sang out 'I will pick you up at 9 then.' Angela could only watch as the anthropologist grabbed her bad from her desk, and exited the office, leaving her stood on her own. 

Brennan couldn't keep the smile off her face, even if she had wanted to. She practically ran to her car, her mind racing, planning out the evening, or at least, what was left of it. She pulled out her cell and dialled, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up as she unlocked and entered her car. A faint 'Hello?' crackled from the receiver and Brennan quickly relayed her plans to her friend, who at once agreed and set off to do his bit. With that taken care of she concentrated on the drive home, mulling over the events of the past half an hour. Her world had been turned upside down, in the best way imaginable. Her fingers once again moved to the necklace adoring her neck. It was beautiful and amazing, just like the woman who had given it to her. She smiled in the darkness, she was going to make this evening perfect for Angela, just like she deserved.

Angela glanced at the clock. It read 8.45 pm; it had been only two minutes since she last checked the time. She continued pacing her floor. She was both nervous and excited, revealing her true feelings to her best friend had gone better than she imagined, and now she was going on a date with her. Her stomach jittered nervously, while she had initiated it, Brennan now had control of the evening, something Angela was looking forward to, and couldn't help the tremble of excitement as she once more glanced at the clock. 8.46 pm. Damn. The afternoon and early evenings events were a slight blur to her, all she could really remember was the feel of Brennan's soft lips upon hers, and the light feeling in her heart as she saw the look of love and lust in the auburn woman's eyes. After returning home she had showered and changed, not knowing where Brennan was taking her for dinner she had opted smart casual, a long, flowing dress, in muted greys and whites, set off with a touch of make up and some jewellery. Her hair down and the earrings Brennan had given her for her birthday set the outfit off nicely. Now all she had to do was wait for Bren. A sudden knock at the door startled her. She moved quickly, her heart pounding in anticipation at seeing her best friend. Angela opened the door to reveal Temperance Brennan, dressed, wow. The necklace had been perfect, it suited Tempe, as she had known it would, and it looked perfect now. Charcoal grey knitted top and fitted black trousers only extenuated her toned body. Her hair was up loosely, framing her face, her eyes shining with happiness and a subtle bit of nervousness only Angela could have picked up on. The artist's heart only pounded harder, the butterflies that had been residing in her stomach suddenly multiplying. Her best friend looked stunning, if she hadn't already been in love with Temperance Brennan she would have fallen in love all over again. She licked her surprisingly dry lips and stuttered out 'Hi Bren, you look b…beautiful'. Angela took a deep breath, pull yourself together she thought, this is Brennan, you have known her for years. However another part of her brain told her that she had never been with Bren in this way before. Which led to Angela thinking of _being _with Brennan, and a shiver of lust ran through her, heat pooling in her groin.

Brennan watched a shiver run through the woman in front of her, and tried to hide her own response as she felt her whole body tingle. Angela looked even more amazing than she usually did, and Brennan could feel the spark between them. She smiled shyly at her friend, or was it her…girlfriend now? 'You all ready to go Ange?' The other woman nodded and reached behind the door to grab her keys. Brennan felt incredibly nervous as she watched Angela lock up. She had the evening all planned out, but she wasn't sure how she was to act around her friend. She didn't do well in the social situations she was used to, and this was completely new to her. What should she say? How should she be? She really hoped that Angela would know what to do. She normally did in these situations, after all, Angela was the only person she would go to about anything personal, and she always knew just what to say. 

Angela turned and faced Brennan, immediately seeing that the woman was ill at ease. She had been so wrapped up with her own nervousness she had forgotten that Brennan would be even more clueless than her. She swallowed her worries and decided she would take the lead again, at least for now. After all, she was the one to move their relationship forward. 

Brennan swallowed uncertainly, with no clue what to do, when she felt a warm hand slip into her own. 'I'm all ready now sweetie. Where are we going?' At that moment Brennan couldn't describe how grateful she was to the other woman and she squeezed the hand in hers. The tingling returned to her body, emanating from their intertwined hands, giving her courage. 'Now that's a surprise. I hear everyone likes surprises.' She grinned at Angela's bright smile, her tinkling laugh making Brennan feel warm inside. 'Ok Bren, surprise me.' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is another section of the story. Hope you like it, let me know what you think ******

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, I am only borrowing these characters**

As they pulled into the nearly empty car park Angela reflected on the relatively short drive. The atmosphere that had been tense in the corridor had evaporated, leaving only soft conversation and secretive glances. Now however Angela was getting excited, Brennan had refused to tell her where they were going, and she did not recognise where they were. Peering into the darkness Angela tried not to squirm in her seat, the excitement fast rising in her body. 'Just wait here a second Ange, I have to check something.', and before she could question the other woman, Brennan had slipped out of the car and headed off into the darkness, leaving Angela confused. Within minutes however, the scientist was back and opening her door, holding out a hand to her. 'All ready?' she said, a bright smile on her face, that only appeared to Angela to get brighter as she slipped her hand into hers and stepped from the car. 'For you, always' Angela whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Brennan's lips, her heart feeling light at the thought she could do this whenever she wanted. She didn't miss the blush in the other woman's face as she pulled away.

Brennan blushed as she felt Angela's lips graze hers; she didn't think she would ever get used to the wonderful sensation of having the woman she loved love her back. Locking the car, she led Angela into the darkness, keeping their fingers entwined, the butterflies in her stomach returning. She hoped she had got this right. She had never done something so romantic before, and never for a woman. Angela knew her so well, the necklace showed that, and she just wished she could understand people as well as her friend seemed to. She sighed softly. Brennan felt Angela's hand gently squeeze hers and say 'What's wrong sweetie?' At this she couldn't help but smile, she was just thinking Angela knew her, and now it seemed the artist had sensed her discomfort and worry. 'Nothing,' she replied, squeezing back, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. 'Sweetie' Angela cajoled, her tone leaving no wiggle room. Brennan sighed again, 'I'm just worried that you won't like it, that I have gotten it wrong or something…I, I have never done anything like this before.'

Angela felt for the woman, she knew Brennan was a perfectionist, and this was something that was completely out of her league. She had worried once or twice that evening whether or not she should have continued with the evening, rather than letting Brennan take over, but she wanted to see this part of Brennan, the romantic side. 'It's okay Bren, I know that, and whatever you decided I will love, I'm happy as long as I'm with you today.' The words were sincere and heartfelt, and they appeared to sooth the slightly taller woman, for she smiled sweetly and thanked Angela with a brief hug. The contact sent tingles all down the artist's body, and she returned the hug with her own smile.

'Thanks Angela' Brennan whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from the sanctuary of her friends arms. 'Come on'. She pulled Angela along, heading towards the darkened building across the car park. She felt the confusion flowing off the other woman, but Angela never said anything, showing the amount of trust she had for the forensic anthropologist; and this knowledge made Brennan's heart beat slightly faster. Reaching the back door, Brennan quickly tapped three times, and waited patiently for her friend to let them in. She had checked previously, while Angela was waiting in the car that everything was ready, and was pleased everything had looked perfect. The raven haired woman fidgeted at her side, 'Where are we Bren?' she murmured, 'there aren't any other people around.' Brennan nodded, and opened her mouth to explain, but just then the door opened and a big burly man in a security guard uniform shone a flash light at them. She leaned in and said quietly, 

'I will explain in a minute, come on', and then louder, 'hey Alan, this is Angela. Angela, this is my friend Alan. He works security at the Jeffersonian. Come on in.' she smiled to herself at the shocked and confused look on Angela's face as she led her threw the door and into the building.

Angela couldn't get over the shock. They were at work? What had Brennan planned? 'Bren?' she said, confused. But the other woman only laughed softly and shook her head. 'You wanted to be surprised.' She couldn't help but laugh then, she had wanted Brennan to surprise her, and this was definitely a surprise. She would have never thought they would end up back here. But then, she thought to herself, this was where Brennan was the most comfortable, so, for her it wasn't such as weird place to eat. Feeling slightly better about what was going on, she smiled at her friend and started towards the stairs that took them to their lab. She felt a hand on her elbow. 'Not that way Ange, come on. This way.' Confusion and excitement once more ran through her body. It appeared Brennan wasn't done surprising her tonight. She followed the forensic anthropologist along a corridor and up a few flights of stairs before finally commenting 'I haven't been in this part of the building before.' She caught Brennan's smile at that, god she could look at that smile all day. 'I didn't think so. Come on, we're nearly there.' Up a final flight of stairs and down another corridor Brennan finally stopped and waited. Angela cocked her head, slightly confused. 'After you' Brennan said softly, excitement lighting up her eyes. With a deep breath Angela opened the door in front of her, and the sight before her took her breath away.

She watched as the artist's face went through a range of emotions, many of which she couldn't identify. She was satisfied however that happiness and wonderment were at the forefront. The nerves that she had felt since that afternoon all but disappeared at the sight of Angela, open-mouthed with astonishment and eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. She was proud of herself, it seemed that she had got this one right first time, and if she admitted it to herself, she didn't think she would. Romance was new to her. 'Okay? I figured restaurants would all be booked up for today, I hope this is an okay substitute'.

'Substitute? Bren, this is amazing. No-one has ever put this much effort in for me. I love it'. She looked on in wonderment, the words were true; no-one ever tried so hard to make her feel special, and she knew that was Brennan's intention. She had opened the door to reveal the Jeffersonian's astronomy observatory, the shutters open across the ceiling, allowing the stars to shine down into the room. The furniture had been pushed back, and the centre of the room held only a blanket, holding a large picnic basket. The room was delicately lit with candles and fairy lights, which only added to the romantic atmosphere created by the moonlight and stars. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Angela had ever seen, and she knew beauty. She stepped forward almost shyly, not quite believing this was all for her benefit, and laughed delightedly as soft music began. She turned, to see Brennan holding a remote, a small smile just at the corner of her mouth. 'Would you care to join me for dinner?' she asked, holding out her hand. All Angela could do was nod, taking Brennan's warm hand and allowing her to lead her to the middle of the room.

They ate quietly, and Brennan was satisfied that Angela liked the room. She had called Sid to ask about the picnic basket, and had called in a favour from the woman who ran the observatory, asking both if they thought her idea was the right thing to do. She shifted as she pulled the basket towards them to offer Angela more food, moving her closer to the beautiful woman next to her. As she sat back she rested her hand lightly on Angela's leg, as they spoke softly about themselves, work, the 

room and the food they were eating. Eventually they were both full and Angela lay back, pulling Brennan with her. Surprised Brennan fell back with a slight 'oomph' making the artist giggle next to her. 'This was amazing sweetie, you definitely surprised me. Now, tell me about stars' she said, resting her head on Brennan's shoulder and playing with the soft material of her top. As Brennan let the information flow from her, she found herself hardly listening, instead concentrating on the feeling on Angela's head on her shoulder, and her hands dancing quietly over her stomach. The warm feeling she had in the presence of the forensic artist only intensified, and she thanked the metaphorical god that Angela had had the courage to cross the line of their friendship.

All too soon Angela could feel herself slipping into sleep and she roused herself, pushing away from the scientist. She pouted at the loss of contact, but the pout was replaced by a loving smile as she gazed at the woman laid next to her. Brennan looked, well, content, and it wasn't a look her best friend often wore. It suited her, and Angela couldn't help but lean in and kiss full lips. Brennan was quick to respond, running her tongue along Angela's lower lip, and allowing the raven haired woman entrance to her mouth. Angela moaned as she slipped her tongue into the hot cavern of her friend's mouth, and ran her fingers through auburn locks, shifting so she was lying on top of Brennan. The kiss was heated yet loving, allowing each woman to feel how the other felt. Soon in need of oxygen Angela reluctantly pulled away, but kept her hands in Brennan's hair, twirling the errant strands through her fingers. 'I don't want to sound corny, but I think that was the best kiss I have ever had' she breathed, leaning back down to kiss along the pale jaw in front of her, delighted in the small groans it elicited.

Brennan wrapped her hands around the woman on top of her, and pulled her up, reclaiming her mouth. She didn't think she would ever get bored of kissing this woman, and her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she would be able to do this for the rest of her life. Her hands traced unknown patterns across the smaller woman's back as they kissed. It was Brennan that pulled away this time, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Angela's nose. 'Come on,' she whispered, 'it's late. Let's get you home.' A few more kisses later she stood, pulling the other woman up with her. She quickly and effectively cleared up the room, and soon she took Angela's hand and led her to the car.

Angela had watched as Brennan blew out the candles and cleared away the remains of the food. Her heart refused to slow and her body was now just one giant tingle, centred around her groin. She ignored the feeling of sadness at Brennan stopping the kiss, as much as she wanted it to continue she didn't think it would be best for their colleagues to find them the next morning. And the way the kiss was going she had no doubt in her mind that that was what would have happened. Trust Brennan to be logical, but as she slipped her hand into the one being held out for her, she figured that was just one of the things she loved about the auburn haired woman. Reaching the car Brennan held open the door for once again, and Angela blushed, thanking her softly as she slipped into the car. The night had been perfect, and as she turned to tell Brennan so, something in the other woman's eyes stopped her. There was a mischievous twinkle there as Brennan said seductively 'So, your place or mine?'

**Hope you liked, ******** also, not sure whether this is the right place to end. I like it, but I could go on if you want. Let me know x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is the final section of the story. I debated whether or not to carry it on, but I like it ending here, giving a bit of mystery. Hope you like it, let me know what you think ******

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, I am only borrowing these characters**

The gentle glow of the dashboard lit up the artists face across from her enough that she could see the immediate flash of lust that ran through her. Brennan suppressed the shiver that ran through her upon seeing this, and instead concentrated on regulating her breathing. It seemed impossible that Angela could affect her in this way, and so fast, but still her heart beat quickly, her stomach twisted in knots and her entire body tingled, no matter what she told herself. She smirked at the deep blush that was spreading down Angela's face and neck at her forwardness, and, on impulse she reached forward and traced the pink skin with a forefinger, this time feeling the shiver go through her friend. 'Well, 'she breathed, trailing her finger so it stopped short of Angela's top, 'which do you prefer?'. She wondered if this was too soon, but that trail of thought was soon stopped as Angela closed the space between them and crashed their lips together, no hesitation as she slipped her hands under the material of Brennan's top to caress her sides and back. Eventually Angela pulled back enough to say 'take me to yours' before resuming her exploration of her mouth. Brennan responded in kind, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance as fingers and hands caressed flesh.

Angela groaned, shifting to get closer to the object of her affection, before getting caught on her seatbelt. She couldn't help but laugh. They were like two teenagers making out in a car. Her giggling seemed to confuse Brennan, and the sight of a flushed, confused Brennan only added to Angela's amusement. The slightly taller woman raised her eyebrows in question, causing her to gasp out what she was finding so funny. Immediately that drew a grin on Brennan's face. And the sound of the scientist chuckling made Angela's heart pitter-patter and fill with love. Bren didn't laugh enough, and in that moment Angela made herself a promise that she would try to make her friend laugh as much as she could. The atmosphere was light as Brennan leant back doing her own seat belt up, and slid the car into drive. Angela settled herself into her own seat, but missed the contact with the beautiful woman next to her. Waiting till Brennan moved her hand back to the wheel; she tenderly slid her hand into the other woman's, quietly sighing at the tingle of electricity that seemed to connect them together whenever they touched.

Surprised by the contact Brennan jumped, before relaxing into the artists grip. No matter how much they had touched during the night, it was still a new experience for her. She had never felt the need to touch someone; she was never a tactile person. But in the years she had known Angela that had slowly changed. She had begun to not mind, and even look forward to the light touches, the lingering hugs. The need to stand just that little bit closer to the woman whenever they were in the same room had now become a prominent feature of her day, and she often felt best as she stood talking over another terrible crime when the heat from the artist's side warmed her aching heart. The short trip back to her own apartment was a bit longer than it had taken to get there, but she didn't mind, listening to Angela's gentle breathing next to her. She felt relaxed, and, she admitted to herself, loved. As she pulled up in front of her apartment complex she glanced over at Angela, smiling at the fact she had fallen asleep at some point during the journey. She gently leaned over, tucking a stray strand of hair behind a perfect ear, loathed to wake her sleeping beauty. 'Ange' she whispered softly. 'Ange, we're here.' Angela only mumbled something under her breath and tried to 

turn away, hitting her head on the passenger window. 'Oww' she muttered, now fully awake. Struggling not to laugh Brennan unbuckled both the seatbelts and exited the car, walking round to open the artist's door. As she got there, Angela had already made her own way out of the car, and was stood rubbing the spot on her forehead that she had hit, a pout upon her face. 'Still hurt?' she questioned sympathetically. Angela only pulled a face she didn't know the meaning of and continued to rub her head. In the light from the street lights she could see a mark already appearing under the woman's elegant hand. Without quite understanding why, but knowing that it was the right thing to do she leant in and carefully removed Angela's hand, placing her lips over the mark in a soft, sweet kiss.

At this contact, the slight pain Angela was feeling was completely erased as Brennan kissed it away. Her heart filled with love for the scientist and all the feelings of lust and anticipation that had been dulled by the sleepy car ride were inflamed in her body by the innocent touch. Spinning them round she pressed Brennan into the side of the car, crashing their lips together as she wrapped her hands around the other woman's neck. She ran her tongue along Brennan's full lower lip, before taking into her own mouth and gently sucking. At the Brennan moaned, and responded in kind, pulling the artist closer and running her hands down her spine. The kisses that followed were heated and passionate, but conveyed the love that both women felt, and were still getting used to exploring. All too soon Brennan pulled away, causing Angela to pout and lean her forehead against the slightly taller woman 'okay?' she managed to gasp out, trying to calm her heart. Brennan nodded and placed butterfly kisses across her cheeks before wrapping her in a loving hug and whispering in her ear 'always when I'm with you. But we should probably take this inside.' Angela laughed, the sound bubbling up and overflowing in her. She couldn't imagine Brennan having sex outside. It was such a funny image. But she sobered quickly as she felt Brennan's hands slide down her legs and up under her dress, tracing circles on the firm flesh. She blushed, and felt her knees go weak at the intimate touch; the look on Brennan's face was purely predatory. 'Now' the anthropologist growled, slipping her hands farther up the raven haired woman's dress so she had her hands resting on her bum.

Brennan was surprised by her own forwardness, but being with Angela brought it out of her. It always had. She had become a better person since the artist had forced herself into her mainly solitary life. And she had not regretted a single moment of it. The blush her actions produced on the graceful cheekbones of her friend and the heat coming off her graceful body made Brennan damp, and she realised that she had to touch the artist before she exploded. Dragging her hands slowly round Angela's body, making her buck into the touch she pulled away, taking the woman's hand and leading her to her apartment.

As Angela watched Brennan fumble one handed with the key, she decided to get her own back on the anthropologist, now she had recovered from the surprise of Brennan's forwardness. She moved to the back of Brennan, hugging her form behind and placing soft kisses on the tender skin of the back of her neck, right on the clasp of the necklace she had given her only a few hours ago. As she continued to suck and nibble on the flesh in front of her she pondered how much had gone on in only a few hours. She wondered if they were going too fast, but the moans Brennan was producing from the back of her throat at her touch made all thoughts of slowing down vanish from her head as she stroked her fingers under the grey top Brennan was wearing. Brennan groaned and arched into the touch, as she finally got the key turned in the lock, flinging the door open. Deciding to take 

charge, Angela moved past Bren into the hall, turning to blow a kiss at Bren on her way through to the bedroom.

Brennan nearly came at the sight of Angela walking down the hall to her bedroom, slipping out of the dress on the way. Hurrying to close and lock the door she followed the beautiful woman, swallowing the lump of excitement in her throat. At the thought of making love to the woman who was not only her best friend, but the woman who had been invading her thoughts for months, she didn't think she had ever been happier. Angela called from the bedroom, her voice low and sexy 'Sweetie, get that cute ass in here now'. Happy to oblige Brennan hurried down the corridor, a smile on her lips and the only thought in her head was that she quite liked Valentines Day after all.

**That's the end of this one folks. Thank you to all those who took the time to read my ramblings, and thank you to those who took the time to then review them. It was greatly appreciated! xx**


End file.
